Duh
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: Saat Bakugou berdoa agar bisa lebih banyak tersenyum, maksudnya itu ia ingin bahagia, bukannya dibuat bucin. Ya sudahlah. /Bakudeku/ Spesial untuk Kembaran dan shipper kampru. #MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras


**Hak cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Karya ini dibuat demi memenuhi event bulanan grup Fanfiction Addict bertema 'Waras' dan asupan dahaga pribadi. Bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

* * *

**[Duh]**

* * *

**Berawal dari doa**

Bakugou Katsuki bukanlah anak yang religius. Kalian yang mengenalnya sudah bisa menarik garis besar bahwa dia ini barbar permanen. Mutlak asosial. Kepribadiannya keras. Dia _berisik_. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya acap kali membuat orang sakit hati atau tak layak untuk rungu anak-anak. Rasanya rajin berdoa tak sejalan dengan imajinya di mata orang-orang.

Itulah, jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya. Begitu-begitu, Katsuki rajin berdoa. Kalau ada maunya saja sih, seperti saat ini.

Belasan tahun Katsuki diam dan bersabar menghadapi tuntutan orangtua dan taburan bumbu drama di hidupnya. Dia hadapi semuanya dengan acungan jari tengah. Bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari universitas paling bergengsi di penghujung semester tiga, dijamin beasiswa sampai lulus pula, dan berakhir dilaknat orangtua dan kawan-kawan; Katsuki tutup telinga.

Dia rasa, berdoa minta diberi hadiah atas perjuangannya merupakan hal lumrah. Katsuki ingin punya banyak alasan untuk tersenyum seperti orang-orang. Katsuki sudah bosan jadi pomeranian antagonis di imaji orang-orang yang kerjaannya menyalak dan mengajak baku hantam.

Namanya doa, belum tentu dikabulkan sesuai keinginan. Kalau saat itu Katsuki tahu apa hasilnya, mungkin tak akan ia lakukan. _Mungkin._

Begitulah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tidak pasang alarm, sih.

.

.

.

**Siapa?**

Katsuki sedang membereskan berkas-berkas lamanya ketika ia menemukan foto itu. Warnanya mulai memudar, tapi masih jelas dipandang. Foto berisikan kandidat lomba dan dua guru pendamping. Katsuki tak dapat menahan dengusan geli melihat dirinya sewaktu kelas 1 SD.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kirim ke sosial media. Dalam kurun waktu satu jam, notifikasi dipenuhi tanggapan foto tersebut. Katsuki membaca asal, hanya menjawab beberapa komentar yang ia anggap layak dibalas.

Ketika Katsuki berniat menonaktifkan lagi ponsel, ada notifikasi baru yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

_**midoriyaizuku **liked your picture._

_**midoriyaizuku **commented: "Akunya agak nunduk hahaha. Keliatan banget dulu takut sama kakak kelas."_

* * *

Katsuki mengernyit, memandangi layar. Orang itu ada di foto? Siapa? Di dalam foto cuma ada enam anak. Yang kelas satu hanya Katsuki dengan Deku.

… Sebentar.

_INI DEKU?! _

Sejak kapan dia mengikuti akun milik Katsuki?

_Sejak kapan si Cupu ini pakai sosial media?!_

Membuka profil yang bersangkutan, Katsuki mendengus remeh. Pengikutnya tak lebih dari dua ratus. Kirimannya juga hanya satu.

Duh, jangan _judge _Katsuki dulu. Dia bukan meremehkan atau bagaimana. Kalau menyangkut Deku, _persaingan tanpa batas _itu sudah jadi _mode default_. Jangan salahkan Katsuki kalau dia reflek membandingkan dengan akun pribadinya.

.

Katsuki menyesal telah mengintip kiriman Deku. Isinya dokumentasi wisuda.

_Tidak, Katsuki tidak iri sang rival pakai toga pendidikan-lanjutan pilihannya._

_Sama sekali tidak._

_Sungguh._

Katsuki tidak yakin siapa yang mau ia bohongi di sini.

.

.

.

**Awal pertemanan**

Namanya Midoriya Izuku. Anaknya pendiam. Tidak seperti Muka Bundar—panggilan Uraraka Ochako—yang pemalu, dia ini diamnya lebih ke … penakut. Itulah mengapa anak-anak lain sering mengusilinya dan memanggil Deku atau Cupu. Bagi Katsuki kecil yang senang berpetualang dan berbuat kenakalan, dia sama sekali bukan material teman.

Setidaknya sampai Katsuki melihat dia melawan para pembuli untuk pertama kalinya, demi membela Muka Bundar. Rupanya di balik tubuh gemetar itu tersembunyi nyali yang besar.

Sejak saat itu, Katsuki rajin mengusilinya dan melawan anak lain yang mau mengusili dia. Pokoknya cuma dia yang boleh menjahili Deku, titik. Waktu istirahat pun sering mereka habiskan bersama, terkadang Muka Bundar ikut bergabung juga.

Meski sifat mereka bagai langit dan bumi, keduanya menemukan zona nyaman di tengah kebersamaan. Satu diskusi tentang buku ensiklopedia bergambar di perpus mengakrabkan keduanya. Diskusi lanjutan soal pelajaran atau hal random seperti kucing di jalanan menyegel hubungan mereka. Dalam waktu dekat, keduanya berteman dan menjadi rival di kelas. Tak terduga, mengalir begitu saja.

Bahkan setelah lulus SD dan bersekolah di SMP yang berbeda, persaingan tak pernah reda. Mereka masih menyambung komunikasi dan membandingkan nilai rapot adalah ritual semesteran yang tak boleh terlewatkan.

Sejauh yang Katsuki ingat, Izuku/Deku adalah sahabatnya. Maka, jangan salahkan Katsuki kalau ia menabung kedongkolan selama dua tahun Izuku menghilang tanpa kabar.

Tiba-tiba saja nongol di kolom komentar? Wisuda saja tidak mengabari?

Wow. Katsuki tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya itu termasuk spesies jelangkung.

.

.

.

**Hai, Kacchan!**

Keesokan paginya, Katsuki mengecek sosial media. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

Katsuki cukup terkejut saat melihat _direct message _dari Deku. Dikirim kemarin, perkiraan tak lama setelah meninggalkan komentar di kiriman terbaru Katsuki.

* * *

_**Hai, Kacchan! Masih ingat aku kan?**_

* * *

Sungguh, Katsuki berniat mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Kedongkolannya meminta begitu. Tetapi, tuntutan kerinduan berhasil mengalahkannya.

Sambil mengumpat dan bersumpah akan menendang bokong yang bersangkutan jika mereka bertemu lagi, Katsuki mengetik jawaban.

* * *

_Dedemit, kan?_

* * *

Balasan datang tak lama.

* * *

_**Kacchaaaan!**_

_**Omong-omong, gimana kabarnya? Udah lama kita gak ngobrol.**_

_**Aku tidak bisa sering pulang karena sedang wajib kerja di luar kota. Huhu.**_

_**Gimana kuliahnya? Lancar?**_

* * *

Katsuki meringis. Kenapa harus itu yang ditanyakan? Sebenarnya, ia enggan menjawab. Sudah bosan mendengar tanggapan yang sama.

Secuil rasa dendam mendorong jarinya untuk mengetik jawaban. Sisi kekanakkan dalam dirinya ingin si Bedebah ini merasa bersalah telah memutus kontak dengan Katsuki.

* * *

_Aku mengundurkan diri hampir setengah tahun yang lalu._

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Eh, tapi kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa.**_

_**Sukses terus! Banyak jalan menuju Roma, betul?**_

_**Aku yakin tak ada yang tak bisa Kacchan lakukan.**_

_**Semangat terus :D**_

* * *

Katsuki mengerjap. Ini … bukan tanggapan yang Katsuki duga.

.

.

.

**Wtf**

Katsuki mengecek kembali pekerjaannya. Merasa puas, langsung saja ia kirimkan ke klien. Setelah memastikan file-nya sukses terkirim, Katsuki mematikan laptop dan meninggalkan meja kerja. Ia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasur; siap tidur, setelah begadang berhari-hari demi mengejar deadline.

Belum lima menit matanya tertutup, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Katsuki bangkit dari kasur dengan tidak ikhlas. Lalu pintu dibuka dengan lebih tidak ikhlas.

"Hai, Kacchan!"

Katsuki membantingkan pintu, menutupnya lagi. Dia terdiam memandangi kenop yang masih digenggam tangan. Ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kacchan! Kenapa ditutup?!" Suara protesan di balik pintu meyakinkan Katsuki kalau dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Katsuki membuka pintu lagi, langsung menatap tajam sosok berambut hijau yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Midoriya Izuku, teman sekaligus rivalnya dari sekolah dasar.

"Deku, _what the fuck_." Katsuki bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Kedongkolannya masih mendidih, mengingat mereka baru bertukar kabar beberapa hari yang lalu setelah DUA TAHUN hilang kontak. Tiba-tiba saja si Bedebah ini ada di depan pintu rumahnya?

"Aku … bawa ramen super pedas buatan Pak Torino. Kau ingat? Penjual ramen yang sering kita beli dan pindah di pertengahan SMP? Dinasku kebetulan di kota yang sama."

"_What. The. Fuck."_

Deku mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya, tersenyum kaku. "Kau pernah bilang di _story _ig kau rindu makan ramen ini."

Katsuki terperangah. Ya, dia ingat pernah kirim _story _begitu. Bulan-bulan akhir semester dua kuliah, kalau tidak salah?

Si Deku ini mengikuti akunnya dari kapan?! Kok Katsuki tidak tahu? Kok dia tidak menghubungi dari dulu?!

Kedongkolan Katsuki bertambah. Tangan kiri Katsuki mencengkram kerah Izuku sebelum yang bersangkutan bisa menghindar. Tangan kanan diangkat, dikepal erat-erat. Seringai berbahaya yang selalu bisa membuat preman sekolah ketar-ketir terpasang di wajahnya.

"Selama ini kau _stalking _akunku tanpa pernah menghubungi? _What the actual fuck?!_"

"Kacchan! Saat kita berpisah, kau terjebak masalah! Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja!"

"Kau bisa menghubungi dan menanyakan kabarku, Keparat!" _Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tidak lihat?_

"Tidak bisa!"

"Heh. Terlalu sibuk dengan studi di kampus impian sampai-sampai tak punya waktu untuk menanyakan kabar _sahabat _sendiri? Sombong seka-"

Katsuki menggeram. Perkataannya terputus, cengkramannya terlepas. Izuku baru saja menampar pipinya. Niatnya untuk membalas tertahan rasa heran karena melihat ekspresi dari kawannya itu. Bibir Izuku yang selalu dihias senyum menyilaukan kini melengkung ke bawah. Matanya memicing, sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan karena sibuk! Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kalau aku hubungi, memberi motivasi atau apalah tanpa ada di sana, bukankah kau hanya akan menganggapnya omong kosong? Itu akan memperparah semuanya!"

Izuku menggertakkan giginya. Dia menyerahkan kantong plastik ke tangan Katsuki, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maaf! Maaf selama ini aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari jauh dan menyemangati secara diam-diam. Bukannya aku tidak peduli, tapi aku yakin Kacchan bisa menghadapinya. Aku yakin Kacchan bisa bangkit. Anggap ramen itu sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. _Otsukare_! Terima kasih!"

Katsuki mengerang. Apa-apaan? Katsuki tahu dari dulu memang sulit bertahan marah pada si Bedebah ini. Apalagi mukanya yang _baby face_ itu membuat siapa pun yang melihat jadi tidak tega. Iya, memang sekarang Katsuki tahu selama dua tahun lebih itu dia tidak dilupakan. Tetapi masa sih kedongkolannya menghilang begitu saja? Katsuki ingin marah lebih lama!

"Kacchan? Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Serius?" Katsuki meringis, membuang pandangan. Tatapan memelas Deku masih se-berbahaya pertama kali mereka berteman.

"Ya. Terserahlah."

"Terima kasih! Ya sudah, aku pamit ya. Aku harus balik, besok ada pelantikan."

Hening sejenak sampai Katsuki selesai memproses apa yang Izuku katakan. "_What the fuck."_

Izuku mengusap lehernya, cengengesan. "Aku sengaja ke sini hari ini karena tidak tahu bisa pulang kapan lagi, hehe. _Bye, _Kacchan!"

Katsuki hanya bisa terdiam, _speechless_, bahkan sampai Deku naik ojeg dan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Katsuki menatap kantong plastik di tangan. Tanpa bisa ditahan, dia tertawa.

Deku tidak berubah sama sekali. Polahnya masih tak dapat ditebak dan lain daripada yang lain.

Hari itu, dia menyambangi negeri mimpi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Pengibaran bendera putih**

* * *

_**Kemarin di depan kantor ada kucing berbulu oren pucat. Kucingnya galak. Seperti Kacchan wkwk**_

_Kau mau kubuat babak belur?_

_**Memang bisa? Musutafu dengan kantorku itu jauh.**_

_Santet online otw_

_**Ahahaha**_

(…)

_Tumben online jam segini. Tidak kerja?_

_**Haihai. Pagi, Kacchan!**_

_**Kerja kok. Cuma lagi bagian back office. Bisa sambil main hp hahaha**_

_K._

_(picture: brokoli di dalam kulkas)_

_Kembaranmu._

_**Kacchan! **_

(…)

_Kalau libur ngapain?_

_**Makan, main game, tidur, repeat. Lebih banyak istirahat aja sih.**_

_Heh. Loser._

_**Padahal sendirinya keluar kalau mau cari inspirasi dan beli pengisi perut saja.**_

_Baku hantam ayok._

_**Ahahaha**_

(…)

_**Eh? Kalian sedang berkumpul? Reuni atau apa? **(balasan _story _foto selfie dengan empat teman SD yang satu lingkungan rumah. Katsuki terjebak di tengah, memicingkan mata ke arah kamera.)_

_Bukan reuni. Di sini ada festival. Tak sengaja bertemu mereka dan sekarang aku diseret-seret._

_**Uwaa aku ngiri. :(**_

_**Titip salam sama semua. Aku rindu kaliaaan**_

_K._

* * *

Katsuki menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada 'penculik'nya malam ini. "Deku titip salam," katanya.

Ochako yang pertama menanggapi, "Siapa?"

"Deku," jawab Katsuki datar.

Setelah itu, Katsuki menutup telinganya. Ochako dan yang lain menjerit tidak manusiawi.

"DIA MASIH HIDUP?!" Kaminari, minta dihajar.

"Bro!" Kirishima, entah mengapa mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Salam balik! Katanya udah jadi aparat di luar kota ya?" Sero, yang paling normal.

"Kalian masih berhubungan? Aaaaaa!" Ochako, entah mengapa responnya terasa ambigu.

Katsuki mengabaikan mereka, lanjut menanggapi Izuku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kegiatannya diganggu oleh suara batuk palsu dari para penculik.

"Apa?!" gertak Katsuki.

Ochako nyengir lebar. "Jadi, kapan kalian sebar undangan?"

"HAAA?!"

.

Katsuki nyaris lupa kalau ada satu hal yang ia benci dari persahabatannya dengan Izuku: godaan teman-teman bersama orangtua masing-masing kalau mereka itu saling melengkapi. Disumpahi berjodoh pula, tak peduli apa jenis kelamin mereka.

Sial.

Selamat tinggal, kedamaian.

.

.

.

**Peka, dong!**

* * *

**(Ketika kita masih pipis di celana)**

**Ocha: _Katsuuu gimana kabar bebebmu?_**

**Ocha : _Kapan dia pulang?_**

_Dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya di sana._

_Dan dia bukan 'bebeb'ku, sialan. Berhenti memanggilnya begitu!_

**Mina : _Percuma. Mau mengelak bagaimana juga bakal kalah dengan sumpahan satu komplek kalian berjodoh. The power of aliansi emak-emak tidak bisa diremehkan._**

**Pikapika : _Nyerah aja. Gausah denial. Kita dukung, kok :)_**

_Kalian ngebet banget aku dengan Deku. Kenapa sih?_

**Serotip :_ Kau serius nanya itu?_**

**Kirikanan : _...wow._**

**Ocha : _GAK NYADAR KELAKUAN KALIAN DARI DULU KAYA GIMANA? KAYA ORANG PACARAN, BEGO!_**

**Serotip : _Wkwk. Santuy Cha._**

**Ocha : _NGGAK ADA SANTUY SANTUY! SELAMA INI AKU GREGET LIATINNYA PENGEN NAMPOL TAUK!_**

_Kaya orang pacaran dari mananya dah. Kita cuma temenan, keparat!_

**Ocha : _TAPI MESRA!_**

**Ocha : _Temen macam apa yang kalau ada apa-apa berdua mulu?_**

**Ocha : _Bisa saling ngerti tanpa banyak bicara? Inget gak sih dulu Deku itu jarang bicara! Enggak seekspresif udah gede. Tapi sama kamu bawelnya keluar. Pas kamu sakit dan kita ngobrol berdua, canggung banget tau! Dia banyak diemnya!_**

**Pikapika : _Yang waktu kemping bareng pas SMA itulho. Deku sampai bawa jaket dua. Satu khusus untuk Katsuki karena dia yakin Katsuki gak bakal kuat sama dinginnya. Bro, perhatiannya sedetail itu!_**

_Deku memang detail, geblek. Dia begitu juga pada kalian!_

**Pikapika : _Mana ada! Iya, dia memang baik dan tak sungkan menolong kalau ada yang butuh. Tapi inisiatif perhatian gitu cuma padamu!_**

**Serotip : _Inget waktu di SD deh. Dulu kau sering disuruh nulis di papan tulis. Kebiasaan menghapus pakai tangan, meski di kelas ada penghapusnya. Deku selalu sedia tisu basah. Padahal dia tidak pernah pakai._**

**Kirikanan : _Deku juga susah diajak main. Kerjaannya diem di rumah, belajar. Tapi kalau Katsuki yang nyeret keluar pasti mau._**

**Mina : _Masih kurang? Inget gak, dulu aku sempat naksir dia dan sering mengirim pesan setelah dapat nomornya darimu? Dia gak pernah balas. Pas kutanya waktu itu, katanya dia jarang buka hp kalau gak penting._**

**Mina : _Baku. PESANMU DI LUAR DISKUSI BERFAEDAH, ISINYA OBROLAN GAK JELAS. Kapan tuh kita lagi kumpul makan, dia tak bisa datang karena les, eh bales pesanmu? KALIAN NGOMONGIN JENGGOTNYA PAK AIZAWA! Itu enggak penting banget, tau!_**

**Pikapika : _Pekain, bro. Deku naksir lu dari dulu_**

_Jangan ngayal. Kita cuma teman. Dulu sewaktu aku punya pacar dia biasa aja kan?_

**Serotip : _Kau punya pacar enggak pernah kasih hati. Susah cemburunya kalau gitu._**

_Iya sih._

**Kirikanan : _Saranku, bro. Sekarang coba ingat-ingat lagi perlakuan dia padamu bagaimana dan JANGAN pandang dia sebagai teman yang dari bocah suka kau usili._**

* * *

.

.

.

**Tersadar**

Katsuki ingin gantung diri, rasanya.

Renungan yang ia lakukan atas saran Kirishima tidak mengonfirmasi apa yang dikatakan teman-teman kalau Deku naksir padanya. Justru membuat Katsuki sadar kalau dia yang naksir Deku.

Bukan naksir, malah. Sayang.

Waktu dulu, setiap ada yang men-_cie_-kan kebersamaan mereka, Katsuki bomat. Dia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan pertemanan mereka, tuh. Untuk apa mendengar siulan orang-orang?

Sekarang, umur sudah matang dan sesekali terpikir masa depan, ada rasa yang berbeda. Membayangkan senyum cerah Deku, tawa lepas, gerak-gerik kecil namun bermakna yang dia lakukan; menghadirkan getaran asing di hatinya. Memikirkan semua itu tak lagi ditujukan untuk Katsuki, tapi seorang hawa yang akan dikenalkan sebagai pendamping hidup, perasaan Katsuki campur aduk. Dia tidak suka. Tidak _rela_.

Katsuki terlentang di kasur, menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya. Merutuki diri yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan sendiri. Pantas saja selama ini berganti pacar, tak pernah ada yang bisa nyantol di hati! Ternyata hatinya sudah disekap oleh bocah penakut yang memanggilnya _Kacchan_. Seiring berjalanannya waktu, tanpa sadar Katsuki tengah menyiram dan memupuki perasaan sialan ini.

Katsuki hanya bisa berdoa, semoga dia bisa rela melepaskan Izuku. Sampai saat itu tiba, Katsuki akan mencoba untuk mengikis perasaannya.

Walau terdengar mustahil, mengingat setiap ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari Izuku, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga beberapa jam setelahnya.

_Fuck_.

.

.

.

**Wtf (lagi)**

Katsuki memotret jendela kamar hotelnya untuk dijadikan _story _media sosial. Setelah itu ia rebahan di kasur, mendesah sambil memijat keningnya. Perjalanan lintas kota benar-benar melelahkan. Badannya pegal-pegal. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

Ketika langit sudah gelap, Katsuki dibangunkan oleh suara notifikasi yang diatur khusus untuk Izuku. Dia langsung membuka ponselnya. Sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak bertukar kabar.

* * *

_**Kau pergi, Kacchan?**_

_Yoi._

_**Kapan pulang?**_

* * *

Katsuki mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

* * *

_Lusa. Memang kenapa?_

_**Yah … Aku otw pulang. Kalau lusa aku juga sudah berangkat lagi.**_

_**Tadinya mau ngajak nonton, tapi kamunya pergi hahaha.**_

* * *

Katsuki mengucek matanya. Ini dia tidak salah baca, 'kan?

Izuku mengajak Katsuki nonton? Ke bioskop? _Berdua?_

Katsuki menampar dirinya yang greget ingin lompat kegirangan. Menginjak kuat-kuat harapan _bucin _yang muncul tanpa diundang. Dia harus sadar diri, ini cuma ajakan main dari kawan. Bukan ajakan kencan.

Iseng, dia menjawab, _Tumben ngajak kencan?_

Jawaban yang didapat cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bego mendadak.

* * *

_**Hehe.**_

* * *

.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Izuku serius mengajak Katsuki kencan?!

Ini maksudnya Katsuki punya kesempatan atau bagaimana?!

Izuku serius naksir padanya dari dulu?!

Kenapa Katsuki merasa sedang dijahili Tuhan?!

.

.

.

**Obrolan tengah malam**

"Aku sudah sampai rumah."

"_Sip! Aku juga sebentar lagi sampai."_

"Soal ajakan kencan darimu … " Katsuki tak dapat menahan senyum saat mendengar lawan bicaranya tersedak. "Kabari kapan kau pulang. Biar kukosongkan jadwal."

" … "

"Deku?"

" … _Oke. Nanti kukabari. Malam, Kacchan."_

"Malam. Kalau rindu, coba sebut saja namaku tiga kali. Aku pasti tidak akan muncul di sana."

"_Ahahaha. Baiklah, akan kusebut. Siapa tahu muncul di mimpi."_

Sambungan terputus.

Katsuki menatap layar ponselnya, meringis.

Kenapa obrolannya terdengar _bucin _begitu?

.

.

.

**Error 404**

* * *

_**Kacchan, dua minggu ke depan sibuk tidak?**_

_**Rencananya mau pulang. Tapi belum tahu bisa minggu ini apa tidak.**_

_Jam kerjaku fleksibel selama tidak melanggar deadline. Tidak ada meeting juga. Kabari saja._

_**Oke :D**_

(…)

_Jadi pulang besok?_

_**Iya. Ini udah di jalan. :D**_

* * *

Katsuki menempelkan jidatnya di tembok. Mengumpati jantungnya yang tidak_ santuy _dan kepala yang menolak diajak fokus ke pekerjaan lagi.

Katsuki meratap, "Kenapa kamu jadi _letoy pinky _begini, Bakugou Katsuki? Itu cuma temenmu dari bocah, Keparat! Iya, tahu, kau mau kencan dengannya. Tahu, dia itu imut dan senyumnya-"

Katsuki menampar dirinya sendiri. "Bedebah! Kenapa kau jadi bucin begini!"

.

.

.

**(Bukan) Kencan**

Katsuki izin mau bertanya. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa menikmati film yang diputar di bioskop JIKA DI SEBELAHMU DUDUK SANG BELAHAN JIWA?

Katsuki hanya bisa menutup mulut rapat-rapat ketika sepanjang jalan meninggalkan bioskop Izuku semangat mengomentari film yang baru mereka tonton. Sesekali ia mengangguk, bukan sebagai persetujuan apa yang dikatakan. Namun konfirmasi kalau dia menyimak omongan Izuku, meski tidak paham seutuhnya. Ya bagaimana mau paham kalau sepanjang film berputar matanya tak henti melirik ke sebelah?

"_Scene _paling berkesan menurutmu yang mana, Kacchan?"

Ingin sekali Katsuki jawab, _Saat di layar ada adegan ciuman dan kau reflek menunduk dan menutup mata, terlihat malu-malu. Itu menggemaskan sekali._

Ingat _image_, jadinya ditahan.

"Hmm … Mungkin sewaktu adegan baku hantam?"

"Kacchan doyannya hajar-hajar mulu hahaha!" _Tuhan, kenapa tawanya begitu menenangkan jiwa?_

"Eh, iya. Mau makan di mana nih?" _Makan kamu di rumah aja boleh ga?_

Katsuki menghentikan langkahnya, menutup wajah, dan mengerang. Laundry otak ada di mana ya? _Katsuki, itu anak orang, masih polos, jangan dikotori!_

"Kacchan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Izuku memegang tangan Katsuki, terlihat khawatir.

Katsuki membuang pandangan, menghela napas. Dia berkelit, "Lupa kasih makan kucing tetangga."

"Eh?"

Katsuki mengibaskan tangannya. "Bisa nanti. Makan, ya? Kau mau makan apa, Deku?"

"Kacchan sendiri? Aku ngikut deh."

"Ramen aja, kalau gitu."

Katsuki merangkul Izuku, menariknya ke kedai ramen di _foodcourt mall _itu. Ia abaikan jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang dan mungkin sekali Izuku rasakan. Dia fokuskan mata ke desain interior _mall, _pengunjung, petugas kebersihan yang lewat; apa pun, yang penting tidak memancing pikiran _bucin_nya aktif.

.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Katsuki memancing Izuku untuk membicarakan apa saja, termasuk kisah selama ia menjalankan studi diploma. Izuku terlihat bersemangat saat membahas apa-apa saja yang ia pelajari. Meski Katsuki tidak paham sepenuhnya, tapi dia cukup menikmati. Yah, Izuku mau bicara apa pun juga pasti didengar. Katsuki ingin dengar dan mematenkan suaranya dalam ingatan, sih. _Bucin mah beda_.

Katsuki menikmati kebersamaan ini. Bagaimana pun caranya, tak boleh hanya sekali. Masa bodoh soal gengsi, Katsuki akan bilang pada Izuku kalau ia ingin kencan episode dua. Titik.

.

"Um, Kacchan?" Izuku bersuara, ketika mereka sampai di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Hm," tanggap Katsuki.

"Nanti kalau aku pulang, jalan lagi ya?"

Katsuki menggeram kesal, mencubit pipi Izuku keras.

"K-Kacchan?! Kenapa kau marah? Apa salahku?!"

"Kau menikungku, Sialan!"

"Ha?!"

"Aku tadi mau bilang begitu juga!"

"EH? Ahahaha masa sih?"

"Iya!"

Cubitan dilepaskan. Perlu kekebalan tinggi untuk bisa menatap senyum lebar Izuku saat ini. Katsuki menjitak kepala yang bersangkutan, mendengus kecil saat korbannya memekik protes.

"Tiap pulang kabari. Jangan mendadak seperti waktu itu. Gagal kencan 'kan? Heh. Kasihan." Katsuki menyeringai.

Izuku menatap pintu rumahnya. "Ini … kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Ini memang kencan _kencan_."

Katsuki terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan ekspresi wajah dan gerak-gerik Izuku. "Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Kacchan dulu pernah bertanya padaku apa aku menyukai seseorang. Masih ingat jawabanku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Katsuki merasa wajahnya memanas. Rasa malu mulai memeluknya. Izuku menggenggam tangannya, tatapannya begitu _intens_.

"Ya, aku suka dengan seorang teman. Aku kagum padanya. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik pacaran. Itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Aku mau fokus dengan masa depanku. Kalau sudah kerja, aku akan coba ketuk pintu hatinya untuk jadi teman hidup."

Izuku menirukan suara ketukan pintu sambil mengetuk dada Katsuki.

"_Fuck you._"

Umpatan Katsuki membuat Izuku terhenyak. Wajahnya merona hebat. Dia mundur, gelagapan.

"U-uh. Lupakan yang tadi! Selamat malam, Kacchan!"

Sebelum Izuku bisa meraih kenop dan kabur, Katsuki sudah lebih dulu melakukan _headlock_.

"Mau ke mana kau, Bedebah?" Katsuki menggeram rendah. "Bisa-bisanya kau kabur setelah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu, Huh?! Mau baku hantam?! Kau bahkan belum dengar tanggapanku!"

"H-habisnya tadi-"

"Kau tahu umpatan itu respon _default_-ku terhadap apa pun."

" … Jadi? Jawabanmu?"

Katsuki menyeringai. "Maaf. Sayang sekali, kau tidak berhasil mengetuknya."

Wajah Izuku tertekuk. Mendung.

"Karena pintu itu sudah terbuka bahkan sebelum kau mengetuknya."

" … EH?!"

.

.

.

**Duh**

* * *

**(Ketika kita masih pipis di celana)**

_(You added Deku)_

**Deku : _Haihai :D_**

**Ocha : _DEKUUUUUUU!_**

**Pikapika : _BROOOOOOOOO_**

_Oi. Bukannya kau lagi makan siang? Nanti waktunya habis. Makan, sana! Lagi front office, 'kan?_

**Deku : _Tapi aku rindu dengan mereka_**

**Deku : _:(_**

_Khe … Tidak mempan. Sana makan._

**Deku : **_(picture : selfie wajah memelas)_

**Deku : _Yakin?_**

_FUCK YOU_

**Deku : **_(picture : selfie senyum tanpa dosa dengan tangan membentuk lambang love menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya)_

_Izuku, makan dulu._

**Deku : _Ampun wkwk. Iya, aku makan._**

**Deku : _Ngobrolnya lanjut nanti ya manteman. Aku off dulu._**

**Kirishima : _BAKUBRO WTF_**

**Serotip : _BAKUBRO WTF (9999999)_**

**Ocha : _APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN DI BELAKANG KAMI, BAKUGOU? KAMI BUTUH DETAIL!_**

**Pikapika : _ITU DPNYA FOTO BERDUA? TEMPEL PIPI PULA_**

**Pikapika : _PJ MANA WOIIII_**

_Tak ada pj pj. Jadian aja kagak hahaha_

**Mina : _TERUS ITU APA?!_**

_Kita gak jadian. TTM._

**Mina : _KADALUWARSA WOI TTM MULU DARI BOCAH!_**

_Bukan teman tapi mesra, duh._

_Teman tapi menikah._

(…)

* * *

Lalu ribut.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**(A/N)**

INI KENAPA JADINYA PANJANG WKWK. Padahal niatnya buat drabble fluff pendek.

Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?

Salam Mode Terbang,

Cunguk

_(PS : Buat Mz Uke. Salam jari tengah untukmu.)_


End file.
